El último chico sobre la Tierra
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "¿Recuerdas cuándo me confesaste tus sentimientos? Yo te dije que sería tu chica, cuando fueras el último chico sobre la Tierra y... bueno, no era una burla, fue una promesa." (Shinji/Asuka) / Post-End of Evangelion.


**¡Increible! ¡Hacía ya dos años que quería escribir esto, y lo hago ahora!**

 **Moría por volver a escribir sobre estos dos.**

 **En fin, cono el summari dice, esta es una pequeña viñeta después del final de "End of Evangelion".**

 **Espero que os guste..., aunque sea una auténtica tristura...**

* * *

 **—** **EL ÚLTIMO CHICO SOBRE LA TIERRA —**

* * *

La tensión entre ambos se cortaba con un cuchillo. Ambos morían por abrazarse, buscar un consuelo inexistente en los brazos del otro. Pero Asuka seguía siendo muy orgullosa, y Shinji todavía demasiado tímido. Con todo lo que había pasado, descubrieron que no eran tan ajenos al resto del mundo como creían, se necesitaban ahora más que nunca. Sin embargo era ahora cuanto más encerrados en si mismos estaban.

Pero al parecer las corazas de ambos compañeros, tanto de batallas como de piso, y también de sentimientos, que habían sido labradas durante años, estaban rotas ante la fría, sangrienta, cruel y macabra realidad que los rodeaba.

 _Habían Perdido._

Ellos fueron escogidos como pilotos de Eva con el único propósito de _ganar, ganar, ganar_ para evitar el Tercer Impacto. _Ganar, ganar, ganar_ para que el mundo no llegase a su final. _Ganar, ganar, ganar_ se lo agradecierán los ciudadanos o no.

Pero _perdieron. Fallaron. Fueron traicionados._

En el fondo ella siempre supo que nada se podía hacer contra el Dios creador.

Y ahí estaba el penoso resultado de su error, rodeándolos. Incluso aunque cerrasen los ojos el asqueroso olor de salitre mezclado con sangre les envenaban las fosas nasales, impidiéndoles olvidar. Y aun siendo pilotos de Eva, simplemente era demasiado aceptar que eran los dos únicos seres vivos sobre la faz de la Tierra, teniendo solo 14 años. Por su error. Porque fueron elegidos para servir, para ganar. Pero perdieron. Y el resto de sus compañeros, tanto Nerv como raza humana en general, estaban muertos, junto con el resto de formas de vida.

Ni siquiera tenía caso llorarlos. ¿De que serviría?

Fuera de la playa en la que estaban, en las ruinas, lo único que quedaba de Tokyo-3, la ciudad que debieron haber protegido hasta el final, pero que no hicieron, estaban los cadáveres de los ciudadanos, ni siquiera tenía caso adentranse en los escombros y buscar supervivientes. No los había. Eso ambos lo sabían bien, al igual que la escena era la misma en el resto del mundo.

El Tercer Impacto lo arrasó todo. Menos a ellos. Tal vez por ser los más insistentes, los más molestos, Dios tenía reservadas para ellos muertes dolorosas y lentas, sabiandose los culpables de la destrucción total de su mundo.

Asuka observó, con el único ojo sano que le quedaba, el océano ante ella. Profundo, interminable, y muy rojo. Aparte de las respiraciónes de ambos pilotos, el sonido de las olas era la única señal de vida en ese Infierno, trayendo el olor de la muerte por asfixia de los ¿héroes? caídos en una batalla perdida, a la playa. La visión de sus robots Evangelión crucificados hizo que su ojo se aguase por un momento. Parpadeo. Definitivamente llorar no era algo que estuviera en su lista de cosas que hacer en su lecho de muerte. No le daría al Altísimo ese gusto.

Su vista se posó en Shinji está vez, siempre más débil que ella, siempre necesitado de ella. El chico estaba sentado en la arena, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos apretadas contra la cabeza, se mecía suavemente. Era obvio que el pobre estaba en plena fase de shock por lo ocurrido.

Estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que Asuka podía procesar. Él estaba vivo. Ella estaba viva, para ser consciente de que la persona que más amaba estaba tan condenado como ella a una muerte tortuosa. Porque no iba a engañarse. Todo, menos ellos, estaba muerto. Apostaría su otro ojo a que ni siquiera habría nada comestible en las ruinas. Por lo que el proyecto Adam y Eva estaba descartado. ¿Cómo iban a repoblar la Tierra, si era obvio que iban a morir a la intemperie, por culpa del frío y la inanición, por lo menos en 48 horas?

Por un momento pensó en acabar con él. Usar toda su fuerza para clavarle un trozo de metal a la altura del corazón. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se molestaría en defenderse. Así le aseguraba algo rápido, indoloro. Pero por primera le faltó valor, se descubrió incapaz de dañarle. El amor daba asco. Todo daba asco. En estos momentos el simple hecho de respirar era lo más asqueroso de todo.

Camino hasta él, consciente de que debía ser ella la que tomará la iniciativa en todo esto. Se sentó a su lado, mirando sin ver el rojo infinito que una vez estuvo en las venas de la gente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, cobijándole con su calor. Al menos, fue una ilusión de cobijo.

Por fin, Shinji reaccionó. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, a ella, la única persona que no le daba miedo, aun en esta situación. Y después la abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo. Asuka no se quejó.

— Baka... —terminó susurrando contra su pelo negro, para no perder la costumbre.

Shinji se aferró más a ella, el insulto que más odiaba sonándole a rosas en esos momentos.

Y así se quedaron, en medio de la destrucción infinita. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas. Asuka solo sabía que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando tomó la palabra de nuevo.

— ¿Recuerdas? ¿El día que me confesaste tus sentimientos hacía mi? —inevitablemente, el chico se sonrojó, pero a parte de eso, no reaccionó— Te dije que estaría contigo, cuando fueses el último chico sobre la faz de la Tierra —lo apretó más contra si misma. Sí, Shinji lo recordaba bien, pero no por ello era un momento agradable en su memoria. Lo más extraño, ella no se había reído de él, como la frase en si daba a pensar, si no que se lo dijo totalmente sería— Que sepas que no fue una burla. Era una promesa en toda regla, lo sigue siendo.

No esperó reacción, tampoco la quería, cuando tomo el rostro de Shinji por el mentón y lo besó. Fuerte, duro, desesperado.

¿Qué importaba ya si debió haber hecho esto desde hace tiempo? ¿Qué importaba ya si ahora sucumbían ante el otro demasiado pronto? ¿Qué importaba si ahora se quedaban sin aire?

¿A estas alturas importaba algo? No, nada.

Solo que, por raro u enfermo que suene, en sus últimas y tortuosas horas de vida, por mucho que estuvieran sufriendo, moribundos, juntos fueron felices.


End file.
